Of Random Popcorn and Elves
by coffee2
Summary: um.. i wrote this story at midnight so it might be a little weird.
1. School Dayz

Of Random Popcorn and Elves  
  
As i wake up, I hear my mother yell from downstairs "Charley, time to eat breakfast" I glance in the mirror for a second hmm. I say to myself, never knew my ears were that weirdly shaped. "Ok" I can think about my ears later Ok, my mother says "I won't be home when you get home from school. I Have to tell Sam, David and Mary that I Got the Lord of the rings on DVD. As I am walking down my street block I hear some one mumbling in some sort of foreign language: woah! I say that sounds like Elvish, Now I know i am going crazy and thinking about lord of the rings too much wait why am I even talking to myself? Finally I get to my high school. I see David, Sam, in the distance. I wave to them as they walk over to me. Oh yeah by the way Sam is a girl she always hated the name but I took her to see LOTR and now she likes her name. Sam is like my best friend, it seems like I am Frodo and she is Sam, well she already is Sam but you know what i mean.  
  
"Hey Charley" Sam and David say in unison, Hello i say back to them. We start talking about Lord of the rings like we always do. Then my other friend Mary walks over to us. So what are you talking about guys? she says Guess? Says David Ok She says... How Cute Orlando Bloom is? everyone.. um no Sam and I pretend to throw up. Oh the school bell just rang, I go to my locker ant put away my backpack. i see Mary's locker since it is right next to mine ugh! i see Pics of Orlando Bloom in Legolas form posted all over it. I knew I never should have printed those out. 


	2. Magical ChocoLatte

Not only does Mary like Legolas Pics but she is making all of us see The Kelly Gang and Pirates of the Caribbean. But there is nothing wrong with seeing good movies. Ohhhh! i got a happy Friday present. I got a bookmark with the one ring Yes.. In Latin class I showed my friend it and she grabbed it out of my hands. My other friend saw it and her face lit up and she grabbed the ring away and she started doing the whole "my precious"thing, now that is scary. Nothing else really happened except that in Shakespeare class we are reading Hamlet and Mary was Ophelia and had to read the lines "my dear Prince of Denmark" but instead she said "my dear prince of Mirkwood. At the mention of Mirkwood David, Sam and I burst out laughing as you could she Mary's head sink lower in her chair. the whole remainder of the class was staring at Mary weirdly. Arrrgh! In English we have homework we have to write what we do over the weekend. Well that is most of my day at school but i won't bore you with details. At the end of my day, which ends at 2:40, I went to my locker. i saw Mary and Sam so i start talking to them" what are you guys doing this weekend?" I ask, They both answer "I Dunno yet" We end up all walking home together, when we finally get there we are out of breath and are very hungry since we had lunch a long time ago, so Sam and i heat up some Choco-latte drinks and Mary heats up some popcorn Ding! The popcorn is done. Ok time to watch Lord of the rings 


	3. Go Leggy Go!

"Legolas, here we come",Mary Says. "One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and and in the darkness bind them" we repeat after Galadrial. the minute Legolas comes on the scrren Mary goes up to the screen and starts kissing it while i grab the Windex and start spraying Mary and the TV screen. Now we are at the part where the Fellowship is at the Counsil of Elrond,"you have my bow" Legolas Says as Sam and i fall off the couch laughing. LOL "that is some really cool fake hair he has" we say to Mary but Oddly she isn't paying attention, her eyes are still glued on the screen. "Mary Hello?" we say,Mary's eyes finally get off the TV " what were you guys talking to me?" now we are at the part where the fellowship is climbing up the snowy mountain. "there is a fowel voice in the wind" says Legolas AHhahahahahaahahahahahahahah! very funny. Now they are in the Mines of Moria. Mary and Sam and i are shouting "Mellon"  
"Oh poor Gimli,his brother died" Mary says  
OH No! the ocrs are comming we watch constantly as the fellowship battles the Orcs. Mary sings "Go Leggy Go leggy, Fight that Troll" 


	4. The unexpected stranger

This story is really weird, some of it is actually true (well the part about how my friend loves Legolas is) Ok on with the story. Srry this was such a short chap, i am sick and I have writers block arrgh! Wow! I misspelled a few words a few words and I dissed Orlando Bloom. And this Person says she hates my story, and she says that dissing Orlando Bloom is lame. But I really don't care,Cuz flames are used for making coffee... : )  
"Hey Guys look" I say as I open my palm and show them the One ring I have. "Oh Wow" they say,"Put it on I" they chorus. The minute I put it on it feels a lot heavier and I see gold sparks around my finger and feel a burning sensation.  
  
Woah! The lights dim as I hear a crash in the other room. . Hmmm... I wonder what that could be? "Lets go check,"says Mary the more adventurous of us.  
  
See there is nothing, i say but before i can finish i see something move in the dark.... Who is there? No answer, but when we turn around to go back when we bump in to a tall person and just stand still. Wha...Wha...Wha.... What, why you are Legolas Greenleaf? "Why Yes, Madam" he says Why am I here? "OMG! Says Mary, you are actually standing here. She says as she goes to pinch him" "Owwww!, what was that for?" he says" he steps away from her.  
  
"It was for plenty" she says smiling. 


End file.
